


I Cacciatori di Lucciole

by L_aura_grey



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Before The Hobbit AUJ, F/M, Fireflies, Fluff, Gen, M/M, OU, The Shire, The old Took - Freeform, Thorin in the Shire, Young Bilbo
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_aura_grey/pseuds/L_aura_grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin ha perso Erebor, ha perso suo padre, suo nonno, suo fratello. Quello che gli è rimasto, dalla venuta di Smaug, è un popolo a cui dover dare una casa, trovare cibo da mettere nelle loro mani, coperte sulle loro spalle. Li ha guidati, attraverso boschi e monti, fino alle Ered Luin. Ha camminato con loro, cantato, lavorato, si è sporcato con loro e per loro, perché quello era il suo compito.</p>
<p>Non è il caso a portarlo nella Contea, senza soldi e senza cibo, ma un fato dal spiccato senso dell'umorismo, che ha messo sulla sua strada un piccolo Cacciatore, uno Hobbit coraggioso dai grandi occhi verdi, che ha anche lui un compito, quello di proteggere la sua casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il drago dai grandi occhi blu

 

Il Cacciatore si muoveva, agile e silenzioso, fra cespugli e arbusti.  
Il Bosco era silenzioso e lo osservava coi suoi occhi verdi, attento, ma il Cacciatore si era mimetizzato per bene, riempendosi di foglie e ramoscelli per diventare un tutt’uno con quel territorio nuovo e inesplorato, che mostrava così tante tracce e indizi, che si creavano di fronte ai suoi grandi occhi per magia, tanto che solo lui poteva vederli.

Tutto quanto il Bosco tratteneva il respiro nel vedere come il Cacciatore fosse sempre più vicino alla sua preda, nell’osservarlo acquattarsi a terra e cominciare a camminare a quattro zampe, per quanto, in quel caso, i suoi grossi piedi erano più un intralcio che altro.

-Mio…- bisbigliò il Cacciatore, mentre la linguetta spuntava fra le labbra, il visino stropicciato in un’espressione concentrata.

Ed eccolo, un secondo prima di spiccare il balzo, per saltare da dietro il cespuglio sulla strada infossata, tanto che avrebbe potuto, dopo un bel salto, atterrare prontamente sulla testa della sua povera e innocente preda.

-Muori, o drago!- gridò il suo urlo di battaglia, prima di lanciarsi all’aria, i vestiti trattenuti dai rametti del cespuglio, la loro presa troppo debole per fermarlo, e il Cacciatore si ritrovò quindi a volare letteralmente, il viso e i capelli carezzati dal sole della Contea, che ne illuminavano anche l’immenso e caldo sorriso.

Un sorriso che sapeva di vittoria.

 

**************************

 

Thorin si buttò nuovamente le lunghe ciocche scure dietro la schiena e lontane dal viso accaldato, col desiderio vivo di legarsi i capelli, sotto quella calura che annunciava l’estate.  
Ma molta della sua roba era rimasta sul carro diretto alle Montagne Azzurre, lo stesso da cui si era allontanato in un momento di pausa, perso nei suoi pensieri. 

I suoi passi l’avevano portato troppo lontano, e tempo che era tornato indietro, quel dannato mercante se l’era svignata con i suoi bagagli e i suoi soldi. Tutti i suoi risparmi che era riuscito a guadagnare come fabbro a Brea, dove aveva dovuto recarsi, dato che nei villaggi degli uomini nei pressi delle Ered Luin lavoravano già abbastanza nani.

Al caldo, truffato, privo di viveri e sostanze, e su una strada che, da quel che ne sapeva, poteva ormai essere anche nei pressi di Mordor come delle Colline Ferrose. A giudicare dalla temperatura la prima ipotesi era la più probabile. Non poteva immaginare come le cose, in quel momento, potessero peggiorare.

Quindi una creaturina saltò fuori da un lato della strada infossata, diretta al suo volto, gridando qualcosa che non riuscì a cogliere. Era troppo impegnato in un’espressione mista fra sorpresa, visto quanto velocemente la Terra di Mezzo gli aveva dimostrato come non bisognava sfidarla, e disgusto nei riguardi del suo sadico fato.

Il nano non riuscì a muoversi abbastanza in fretta da impedire al suo aggressore di afferrargli una ciocca di capelli e una delle trecce, a cui si aggrappò saldamente per non cadere. Per quanto fosse leggero, non fu un’esperienza affatto piacevole, e quando cercò di afferrarlo questi cominciò a muoversi, veloce come un ragno; gli mise un piede sul naso e si tirò più in su, per poi buttarsi dietro le sue spalle, un po’ più distante dalle mani enormi del principe.

-Non lottare contro il tuo destino, drago! Muori!- gridò il Cacciatore, e questa volta fu impossibile per Thorin non capire, visto che quasi gli sfondò i timpani. La creaturina si mosse sulle spalle del nano con l’abilità di uno scalatore, tenendo le ciocche come fossero state redini e il povero principe, si ritrovò a dover piegare la testa sempre più indietro: -Drago?! Quale drago?!! Quello a cui ti darò in pasto quando ti prenderò!- ringhiò, cercando di raggiungere il suo assalitore con le dita, fino a che non si sbilanciò troppo e cadde all’indietro.

Con un soffocato -Oufh!- proveniente da sotto la sua schiena la colluttazione finì.  
Thorin sbuffò, i capelli finalmente liberi, e aspettò qualche secondo, prima di rimettersi seduto e smettere di gravare col proprio peso sul corpo del suo aggressore, che aveva finito letteralmente per schiacciare.

Si voltò per capire finalmente chi diamine avesse appena attentato alla sua vita, per ritrovarsi davanti quello che era a metà fra un bambino e un pantanaio, dato che aveva metà bosco fra i capelli e i vestiti. Era davvero piccolo, di certo non umano e ancora meno un nano, visto gli enormi piedi che si ritrovava ad avere.

Il bambino si ritrovò a tossire, mezzo stordito, e mugugnò con la dignità di un nobile cavaliere appena ferito a morte.

-Uno Hobbit..? Rabbioso per di più- si rimise velocemente in piedi, troneggiando, cupo, sul bambino. Non era un esperto, ma doveva avere tra i cinque e gli otto anni.

-Non sono... rabbioso- masticò male la parola il bambino, mentre continuava a giacere per terra, sconfitto, in apparente attesa del colpo finale.  
Il nano si massaggiò la povera cute, ancora dolorante per il trattamento che le era stato riservato.

\- E per quale assurdo motivo attaccheresti qualcuno grosso quattro volte te?- domandò, infastidito. Di certo essere chiamato drago non gli aveva fatto piacere. Anche quando i suoi nipoti gli si gettavano addosso con lo stesso grido di battaglia non ribatteva mai con il cuore leggero.

Lo Hobbit gonfiò le guance, incrociando le braccine ossute e sporche di terra.  
-Per proteggere la mamma dal drago- sbuffò, tenendo i brillanti occhi verdi sul suo nemico.

Per un po' gli rispose solo il silenzio, prima che il principe si voltasse in direzione della strada per dargli le spalle: -Non sono un drago.-

Nel rivederlo riprendere il cammino il bambino annaspò, prima di rimettersi scompostamente in piedi e correre, veloce come un fulmine, letteralmente fra i piedi del nano, di fronte a cui si parò per iniziare a spingerlo indietro.  
Thorin alzò un sopracciglio, fermandosi solo per non rischiare di ruzzolare di nuovo a terra e schiacciarlo ancora.

-Non puoi passare!- sbuffò, mentre scavava nel terreno coi piedi, tentando di spostare la montagna, che non si mosse di un centimetro.

Thorin grugnì, esasperato.  
-Dimmi solo in che direzione è Brea e me ne andrò senza fare nulla a te o a tua madre.-

Il bambino si bloccò, lasciando ciondolare la testa per qualche istante, prima di buttare una occhiata traditrice alle proprie spalle. Quindi riprese a spingere contro le gambe del nano.

Questi scosse il capo, prima di riprendere a camminare, o almeno tentare: più andava avanti più lo Hobbit si agitava, finendo per aggrapparsi allo scarpone del principe, prendendo a mordere il pantalone spesso, troppo per far effettivo danno.  
A quel punto al nano non rimase che tentare di calciare via la piccola peste, che non si arrese neppure allo scossone più violento.

-Bene- grugnì, accarezzando il pensiero di mostrare al bambino il coltello, l'unica arma che aveva ancora con sé. Alla fine si limitò a incamminarsi lo stesso, nonostante la zavorra. Ci voleva ben altro per fermare un nano.

-Levati.-

-No!-

-Ti struscio contro un albero.-

-No!-

Thorin ringhiò al pensiero della bava di Hobbit con cui il suo pantalone buono si stava coprendo.

-Adesso lo scuoio- disse a denti stretti il principe, il tono troppo basso perché potesse sentirlo. Si fermò e stava davvero per tirare fuori il coltello dalla cinta, quando da dietro la curva della strada verdeggiante comparve una donna, una Hobbit anch'essa, il portamento fiero e deciso, un cestino di vimini ricolmo di erbe al braccio.  
Lo sguardo torvo di Thorin incontrò quella tranquillo della donna per qualche istante, prima che lei spostasse gli occhi sulla bestiola che aveva attaccato il nano, che si pietrificò all'istante.

La Hobbit continuò a camminare, andando in contro ai due senza modificare l'andatura. Thorin avrebbe voluto lasciarsi andare in un sospiro di sollievo quasi plateale, quando il bambino lasciò finalmente la sua gamba per iniziare a correre verso la nuova arrivata. Arrestò la sua corsa una volta arrivato alla gonna della donna, per poi voltarsi e, stringendo le pieghe del tessuto fra le dita, alzò il mento con aria di sfida:  
-Tu non le farai del male, drago!- annunciò le sue intenzioni all'intera collina.

La mano della Hobbit si posò fra i ricci castani del bambino, scompigliandoli e facendo cadere a terra diverse foglie e ramoscelli: -Non ti sembra un po' diverso dai draghi di Gandalf, Bilbo?- domandò tranquilla, nonostante il nano che guardava in cagnesco nella sua direzione.

-È grosso ed è scuro!-

-E le ali? Dove sono le ali? Ogni drago le ha.-

-Sono... nascoste- gonfiò le guance il bambino, iniziando però a muovere agitatamente le dita dei piedi, mentre vedeva la propria teoria iniziare a fare acqua.

-E se fosse un drago perché non ti avrebbe ancora incenerito?-

-Perché... Perché ha finito il fuoco..?- rispose più titubante il bambino, sempre meno convinto.

-Questo signore è un nano, Bilbo, e anche uno importante, a giudicare dai fermagli che ha fra i capelli.-

Thorin, che fino a quel momento era rimasto ad ascoltare torvo la spiegazione per cui non avrebbe dovuto essere una serpe sputafuoco, alzò un sopracciglio, sorpreso. Aveva buoni occhi e buone conoscenze, quella Hobbit, per riconoscere i fermagli reali di Erebor, una delle poche cose che aveva portato via dalla montagna e che non aveva avuto il coraggio di lasciarsi indietro.

-E i nani sono pericolosi?- la voce del bambino lo distolse dai suoi pensieri.

-Sì, se li attacchi di spalle- lo incenerì con lo sguardo il principe.

In reazione il bambino strinse ancora più forte le gonne della Hobbit.  
-Devi imparare a riconoscere meglio le tue prede, se vuoi diventare un bravo Cacciatore. Ora chiedi scusa al signor Nano, se non vuoi che ti incenerisca con gli occhi.-

Il piccolo Hobbit trattenne il respiro, alzando il capo per guardare allarmato la donna: -Ma allora lo sputa, il fuoco!-

-Dagli occhi- infierì lei.

Bilbo si voltò verso il principe, assottigliando lo sguardo: -Scusa, signor nano, per averti scambiato per un drago- disse, la voce bassa.  
A premiarlo ci pensò un'altra carezza fra i capelli arruffati.

La donna riportò finalmente lo sguardo su Thorin, caldo e vivo, nonostante la posa composta. Il principe ne aveva conosciuto alcuni di Hobbit, ma quella era diversa dai soliti bontemponi dal boccale sempre pieno e il pettegolezzo sempre pronto. Creature troppo pavide e molli, per i suoi gusti.

-Belladonna Tuc, al vostro servizio- si presentò la Hobbit alla maniera dei nani, inchinandosi persino.

-Thorin, al vostro- rispose, brusco.

-Mi spiace che mio figlio vi abbia importunato, e la ringrazio di averlo ritrovato- aggiunse, i modi cortesi.

-La prossima volta si tenga più stretta una peste del genere. Un cane da guardia sarebbe stato più utile e meno testardo- commentò il nano, prima di decidere a incamminarsi nuovamente, nella direzione in cui immaginava fosse Brea. Sperava solo di non perdere la strada da qualche parte.

Nel vederlo avvicinarsi il bambino si fece più stretto alle gambe della madre, ma lei non si scompose, spostandosi solo dal centro della via.

-Posso chiedervi cosa fate nella Contea, mastro Thorin? Ci capita di vedere qualche nano diretto alle Montagne Azzurre, soprattutto dopo la recente emigrazione, ma nessuno si avventura così lontano dalla Grande Via Est.-

Il principe si bloccò, sbuffando: -Siamo così lontani?-

-A pochi passi da Hobbiville, nel cuore della Contea.-

Thorin non era un mostro in geografia ed era arrivato lì da troppo poco tempo per interessarsi agli strani vicini di casa che erano gli Hobbit e i loro villaggi, quindi non avrebbe saputo dire dove diamine si trovasse Hobbiville. Nonostante questo non fece una piega.

-Humm… e quanto dista Brea a piedi?- domandò, incrociando le braccia muscolose.  
Per arrivare fino a quel punto erano partiti il giorno prima e i cavalli del carro avevano tenuto bene il passo. Quindi aveva preso quella che credeva fosse la stessa strada che avevano iniziato a percorrere, ma evidentemente così non era. E aveva camminato una bella mezza giornata.

-Sono almeno cinque giorni di marcia, a piedi. Anche per quelli di un nano- sorrise la donna, mentre rimetteva dietro l’orecchio appuntito una lunga e riccioluta ciocca scura; -E per quanto le terre della Contea siano sicure, non consiglio di incamminarsi al buio. Non manca molto al calare del sole- aggiunse, indicando con il palmo aperto della mano la luce ormai del tardo pomeriggio.

Il nano grugnì, ma il punto era che, senza soldi, senza credenziali, aveva ben poche altre opzioni oltre il dormire all’addiaccio. 

-Avete dove stare, mastro Thorin?- domandò la Hobbit, quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero.  
-No- rispose lui, brusco; -Mi hanno derubato sulla via e l’unica cosa che posso fare è andare a Brea per chiedere un aiuto a dei conoscenti- spiegò, non molto felice nel mostrare come il principe ereditario di Erebor si era fatto portare via praticamente tutto. Fortunatamente aveva viaggiato con cose povere, addosso.

-Derubato?! Che sventura! Davvero non capisco chi potrebbe fare una cosa del genere in queste tranquille strade. Di certo non uno Hobbit- commentò, ma al nano parve di scorgere una luce strana nei suoi occhi, un misto di divertimento e incredulità. Thorin strinse i denti, al pensiero di venir deriso da una di quelle creature, e fece per voltarsi nuovamente verso la via.

-Un uomo, un mercante. Mi era stato consigliato e avevo fretta. Fatto sta che mi sono allontanato un attimo durante una sosta e neanche tempo di dire “Mahal” che quel farabutto era partito al galoppo…- e dopo qualche istante aggiunse un insulto in khuzdul. Belladonna non poteva sapere cosa il nano aveva appena detto, ma coprì lo stesso velocemente le orecchie di Bilbo, che alzò lo sguardo, confuso.

-Una sorte alquanto sfortunata- concordò la Hobbit, annuendo appena col capo, prima di perdersi per qualche istante in un’espressione pensosa. Aprì la bocca per dire una cosa, si bloccò, per poi decidere di dire lo stesso quello che le passava per la mente: -Passi da noi, la notte, mastro Thorin. Noi Hobbit siamo creature ospitali e non ci farà spiacere condividere il pasto con voi e offrirvi uno dei nostri letti. Nella casa di mio marito vi sono molte camere per gli ospiti. Sa, per i parenti che vengono a visitarci. Sempre più numerosi di quanto vorremmo.-

Il nano alzò un sopracciglio di fronte a quella proposta e al sorriso genuino che la Hobbit gli stava rivolgendo. L’attenzione di questa fu però catturata da chi aveva iniziato a tirarla per la gonna:

-Ma farà andare la collina a fuoco!- protestò l’apprensivo Bilbo.

-No, se non lo farai arrabbiare- rispose decisa la madre.

-Allora dormirà di fianco a camera mia!- disse, deciso, il bambino; -Così se si alzerà per fare del male a te e a papà io lo fermerò- spiegò, aprendo le spalle eroicamente.

-Grazie, Bilbo. Sono contenta di averti come garanzia- rispose amorevolmente la Hobbit, prima di rialzare sul suo involontario ospite lo sguardo: -Allora è deciso! Spero che le vada bene la zuppa. E poi immagino che avremo anche qualche altra cosa, ma solitamente è mio marito quello che si occupa dei pasti, quindi non saprei dire.-

Il principe, che non aveva avuto neanche possibilità di risposta, si ritrovò alla fine a seguire comunque i due Hobbit; se non voleva passare la notte all’aperto, aveva poche altre possibilità.

 

*********************************

 

Il “qualche altra cosa” comprendeva cibo che, probabilmente, avrebbe potuto sfamare una dozzina di nani. Caciotte grandi più della sua testa, prosciutto, ogni tipo di verdura, salsiccia, carne, forme di pane, mozzarelle come i suoi pugni, torti, dolci e salate, di verdure e di mele, bastava fossero commestibili. Un banchetto degno di un piccolo esercito.  
Bungo Baggins non si era fatto problemi a svuotare la dispensa per il proprio ospite, per quanto alla fine quasi tutto era tornato da dove era venuto.

-Siete quindi diretto alle Montagne Azzurre, signor Thorin?- domandò con voce gioviale il padrone di casa, mentre picchettava con le dita sul pregiato panciotto. Spaparanzato sulla poltrona di fronte al camino, i capelli grano spento e le guance rosse, la pancia piena, sembrava l'emblema stesso dell'essere Hobbit. La moglie sedeva invece su una cassapanca attaccata alla finestra rotonda, il figlio sulle gambe, e sembrava studiare la situazione, quasi facesse la guardia, nonostante l'espressione rilassata.

-Lo ero- grugnì il nano, ancora di umore nero, nonostante il buon pasto; -Ma non posso e non voglio tornare senza niente. Quindi mi recherò nuovamente a Brea a lavorare.-

-Lavorare? E che lavoro fate, signor nano?- domandò Bungo. Non tanto perché era curioso, ma più per semplicemente per educazione.

-Le nostre mani sono fatte per armeggiare il metallo. Sono un fabbro e per mia fortuna sono pochi coloro che riescono a superare un nano in bravura in questo campo, almeno da queste parti- rispose, prima di essere interrotto da un grido eccitato:  
-Metalli! Vuoi dire che sai fare le spade?!- Bilbo saltò giù dalle gambe della madre, per correre verso il principe, alzando poi il capino per ricambiare lo sguardo cupo del nano, che era poggiato al camino, in mano la propria pipa.

-Certo- sbuffò.

-Fammi una spada, fammi una spada!- iniziò a saltellare il bambino, prima di voltarsi verso il padre per aggiungere un più pacato -Per favore...-

-Bilbo, sei l'unico Hobbit della contea a volere una spada- sospirò Bungo; -Con chi la useresti? Affetteresti il vento e basta.-  
Scosse il capo; -Gandalf e la sua dannata spada di legno... Che bel regalo, mph!- si lamentò, senza indirizzare la frase verso nessuno.

Il bambino non si curò dell'intervento del genitore, evidentemente abituato a rimproveri del genere, e continuò a guardare Thorin con grande aspettativa, per nulla intimorito dello sguardo torvo di quest’ultimo, che dopo aver aspirato dalla pipa un paio di volte, soffiò il fumo in faccia al piccolo Hobbit, che cominciò a tossire: -Ehi!- si lamentò, sbracciandosi per mandare via il fumo.

-Le spade vere non sono cose da bambini. Non di certo piccoli quanto te.-

-Io non sono piccolo! E sono il miglior spadaccino di tutta la Contea!-

-E anche l’unico- commentò la madre, divertita dalla scena. In risposta ricevette una veloce linguaccia.  
-Spada!- insistette il bambino, che si voltò ancora verso il nano, deciso a non demordere: -Se non mi fai una spada è perché non sei capace! Per questo non me la fai. Non hai mai fatto una spada- lo additò il bambino, sfidandolo apertamente.

Per l’ennesima volta, in quella lunga giornata, Thorin sbuffò. Ma questa volta sembrava più divertito che spazientito.

-I miei nipoti usano la stessa tecnica, non funziona, piccolo Hobbit.-

-Nipoti?- 

-Sono poco più grandi di te.-

-E a loro l’hai fatta, la spada?-

-Se gliela facessi la loro madre userebbe la mia testa come fodero.-

Il piccolo Hobbit fece una piccola ‘o’ stupita con la bocca, prima di guardare con timore Belladonna, che rivolse uno sguardo divertito al marito.  
-La mamma dei tuoi nipoti somiglia alla mia- annuì convinto Bilbo.

-Quindi sapete trattare coi bambini?- si intromise Belladonna.

-Troppo fragili e petulanti- rispose lui di rimando, eppure il tono molto più caldo e morbido rispetto a ogni altro scambio di battute che c’era stato fra loro. Belladonna sorrise. La Hobbit allungò poi le braccia, per riprendere in braccio il bambino che aveva, almeno momentaneamente, abbandonato il suo obbiettivo. La madre vedeva la stanchezza della giornata appena trascorsa sulle sue piccole spalle e sapeva che il suo piccolo Cacciatore sarebbe crollato da lì a poco, nonostante tutta l’energia che ancora sprigionava e aveva mostrato fino a quel momento.  
Dando un’occhiata alla finestra notò, poi, come il sole era tramontato da diverso tempo, ormai.

-Mastro Thorin, immagino che vogliate riposare, dopo che vi siete fatto tanta strada a piedi. E solitamente questa è l’ora in cui ci corichiamo. Vi spiace..?-

Il nano scosse il capo: -No. Una bella dormita mi aiuterà, domani, per rimettermi in cammino- concordò.

-Bene. Allora, Bilbo, vuoi accompagnare il nostro ospite alla sua camera? Dato che l’hai scelta tu, saprai dove portarlo- sorrise la Hobbit, e il bambino si fece dritto e impettito, pronto a eseguire al meglio l’ordine. Saltò giù dalle ginocchia della madre atterrando sui piedoni, prima di incamminarsi con passo da soldato.

-Mastro nano, vieni- disse, imperativo; -Io so dove dormirai.-  
-Buonanotte, signor Thorin- salutò il padrone di casa con uno sbuffo di fumo, mentre la moglie abbozzò un cenno con il capo. A lui non rimase da fare che ringraziare per l’ospitalità e incamminarsi dietro al bambino. Lo potrò attraverso due grossi ingressi, l’atrio, passando accanto alla dispensa, alla cucina e altre porte ancora, chiuse. Si fermarono solo quando si trovarono di fronte un muro, una porta per lato. Indicando quella di sinistra, il piccolo Hobbit la indicò come -Mia-, per poi aprire la porta sulla destra, che dava su una camera da letto spaziosa e piena di cuscini e coperte, per nulla umida. Il nano aveva avuto modo di notare come molte cose fossero di ottima qualità, andando dai mobili alle tende. Ma sapeva troppo poco di quella società per sapere quanto facoltosi fossero, a confronto di altri Hobbit.  
Un’ultima occhiata fu data al grande letto a baldacchino.

-Non dare fuoco a niente- si preoccupò ancora una volta il bambino, mentre zampettava a uno scaffale. Aprì il primo cassetto, poi il secondo, si arrampicò e infine aprì l’ultimo, a cui altrimenti non sarebbe mai arrivato: -Qua ci sono le coperte- spiegò mentre, in un equilibrio molto precario, tentava di tirarne via una in particolare. Alla fine il nano dovette avvicinarsi per impedire che finisse a terra e fece da sé.

-Siamo quasi in estate e tiri fuori le coperte?-

-Sei qui da solo e lontano da casa. Se sei solo le coperte ti abbracciano- commentò saccente il bambino, tronfio di sapere qualcosa di cui il “grande” non era a conoscenza. Prese a tirargli quella che aveva delle mani per trascinarla verso il letto, pulendo mezzo pavimento; aveva un sacco di colori e qualcosa di caldo dolce, ogni quadrato di stoffa differente, ma si univano in un’armonia piacevole.

-Non è così semplice, ragazzino- rispose, mentre lo osservava salire sul letto, con un certa fatica, e poi arrotolarsi nella coperta: -E così me la suderai tutta.-

-Le coperte di mamma sono speciali, non fanno sudare- rispose lui, mentre il faccino scompariva sempre di più, mentre ci affossava dentro.

-Cosa fa, le magie?!- domandò, ironico, mentre si sedeva per togliersi gli stivali. Dopo una lunga giornata di marcia fu un sollievo, in un certo senso, ma quando rialzò lo sguardo vide il piccolo Hobbit intento a guardargli i piedi con sufficienza, prima di rialzare uno sguardo pietoso su di lui:  
-Adesso capisco perché sei sempre imbronciato. Anche io mi vergognerei ad avere dei piedi come i tuoi.-

Thorin sbuffò, incredulo: -Come?!-

-Beh! Persino io ho più pelo di te! E sono un bambino- e a dimostrazione della sua tesi tirò fuori i piedoni e li agitò al vento: -Però ci credo che li tieni nascosti. Sono così piccoli e brutti! Mica come quelli di papà- disse, orgoglioso.

Il nano non aspettò una parola di più; prese i lembi della coperta e ce lo chiuse direttamente dentro. Bilbo squittì di terrore, mentre veniva alzato come un sacco e portato in giro per la stanza.

-Non sono una persona che gradisce gli insulti, piccolo sottosviluppato. Anche se riguardano i miei piedi che, tra parentesi, sono più che normali fra la mia gente- il principe si fermò sulla soglia, prima di srotolare la coperta, facendo finire il bambino a gambe all’aria sul pavimento del corridoio: -E ora vai a dormire, prima che mi decida ad appiccare il fuoco alla collina.-

Bilbo trattenne il fiato, lanciando uno sguardo in direzione del salotto, ricordando le raccomandazioni della madre. Si rimise in fretta in piedi prima di correre alla porta rotonda della sua cameretta, alzandosi in punta di piedi per prendere la maniglia. Ma prima di sparire dietro di questa lanciò un ultimo sguardo al nano, che era ancora sulla soglia, le braccia incrociate.

-Perché vuoi tanto una spada? Non è inusuale per un Hobbit?- domandò Thorin.

Il bambino ciondolò con la testa per qualche istante, prima di rispondere.  
-Quando il vecchio Gandalf viene coi suoi fuochi di artificio ci racconta anche un sacco di storie. Di principi e re, elfi e nani, orchi e draghi. E dei pericoli che ci sono fuori la Contea. Lo fanno anche gli altri Hobbit, ma loro solo per spaventarci perché non andiamo oltre quel che conosciamo. E gli atri bambini non lo ascoltano davvero. Io voglio una spada perché se mai davvero verrà un drago potrò proteggere gli altri, che non vogliono ascoltare le parole di Gandalf- spiegò, deciso, o almeno prima di scomparire dietro un enorme sbadiglio.

Thorin lo osservò per qualche istante; per molti versi gli ricordava Fili e Kili, tutti i bambini avevano la stessa energia, lo stesso entusiasmo per la vita, la stessa genuina fiducia. Eppure aveva anche qualcosa di diverso. Di certo diverso dagli altri Hobbit, che non conoscevano o ripiudavano qualsiasi cosa legata alla violenza. Ma questo era un caso differente.

-Vai a dormire- disse, prima di voltargli le spalle.

-Ma..!- Bilbo gonfiò le guance, infastidito dal ricevere ordini in casa sua.

-Domani mattina, se ti sveglierai presto, si può vedere se possiamo fare qualcosa per la tua spada- non gli serviva voltarsi per capire che il piccolo si era illuminato.

-Buonanotte!- lo sentì gridare, prima di buttarsi a capofitto in camera sua, chiudendo la porta con entusiasmo. Thorin fece lo stesso, ma senza tentare di scardinarla.  
Si disfò velocemente degli abiti da viaggio, notando come sulla sedia fosse stata messa una camicia da notte, evidentemente di Bungo, e altri abiti in cui sperava di non stare troppo stretto. Ma alla fine sarebbe stato solo per una notte, no?

Abbandonò la coperta al fondo del letto, prima di decidere a coricarsi. Non passò molto tempo, però, che sentì la porta di fronte alla sua venire aperta e la voce di Belladonna che salutava il figlio. Anche se attutita, sentì il suo canto, che era al tempo stesso una storia, di un riccio che viaggiò in mare fino a raggiungere la luna. Aveva una bella voce, la Hobbit, e quando finì di cantare si accorse di essersi mezzo assopito a sua volta. 

Quando la sentì andare via osservò l’ambiente scuro ancora per qualche istante, prima di infilare un piede sotto la coperta, per quanto l’ambiente fosse già caldo di suo. Poco dopo si era addormentato.

 

********************************************

 

Se la cena si era rivelata abbondante, la colazione lo fu altrettanto. E non vi era nulla di quello che gli avevano messo sotto il naso la sera precedente; non poté fare a meno di chiedersi quanta roba avessero nascosto nei cunicoli di quella collina. Probabilmente abbastanza per sopravvivere a un assedio di mesi. Se non fossero stati Hobbit, almeno.

Thorin lanciò una veloce occhiata a Bilbo, che si muoveva agitato sui suoi cuscini, che lo aiutavano a raggiungere il bordo del tavolo. Si era già pentito delle parole che si era lasciato sfuggire la sera precedente ma il piccolo Hobbit non aveva ancora tirato fuori la questione e lui non sarebbe stato il primo. Magari, come facevano i suoi nipoti, se ne sarebbe dimenticato presto.

Neanche l’avesse chiesto, Bilbo saltò sulla sedia, indicando il nano: -Mastro Thorin mi farà una spada!- gridò, entusiasta, facendo andare di traverso un croissant al povero Bungo e la moglie dovette dargli qualche pacca sulla schiena per farlo respirare di nuovo.

-Ah sì?- domandò la Hobbit.

-Non sono state esattamente le mie parole- cercò una scappatoia il nano.

-Sì!- gli rispose sopra Bilbo; -L’ha detto ieri sera! Che si fermerà e mi farà una spada!-

-Non posso fermarmi. Devo andare a Brea- ringhiò Thorin.

-A proposito di questo!- prese la parola Belladonna, con la speranza di distogliere il figlio da quella precisa conversazione; -Voi siete in cerca di un lavoro, non è vero, mastro Thorin? E il posto deve essere per forza Brea? Perché ieri sera, discutendo con mio marito, abbiamo parlato del nostro fabbro, Flambardo Manoverde.-

-Il fabbro di Hobbiville, nonché uno dei pochi che girano per la Contea- si inserì il marito; -Un buon vecchio Hobbit, lo si vede spesso al Drago Verde, però le sue braccia non sono più quelle di una volta, anche se in realtà non è mai stato un fabbro particolarmente degno di questo nome; e il suo apprendista, Forino Brown, è uno scansafatiche di prima categoria. Risaputo da tutti. Un bravo ragazzo, ma troppo affezionato alla poltrona di suo padre Mirtillo. Non sarebbe male per Hobbiville, quindi, se qualcuno di capace desse una mano al vecchio Flambardo. I nostri attrezzi da lavoro hanno visto giorni migliori. E pagheremmo quanto fanno a Brea, ne sono certo.-

Thorin picchettò le dita sul tavolo, di fronte a quella nuova prospettiva: -Una offerta di lavoro?-

-Una proposta!- alzò le mani; -Sareste anche più vicino alle Montagne e la strada verso casa sarà più breve, una volta finito. E mentre stareste qui saremo contenti di ospitarti.-

Prima che potesse aprire bocca Bilbo era già saltato già dalla sedia: -Siiiiiiiì! Siiiiiiì! Dì di sì! Sì!-  
Dopo quell’intervento Thorin fu altamente tentato di rispondere con un secco no. Eppure l’offerta era buona e per quanto a Brea l’etnia fosse mista, non gli sarebbe spiaciuto tornare a guardare le persone dall’alto al basso e non viceversa. Quando vi era passato in mezzo, la sera prima, Hobbiville gli era parso un luogo tranquillo, un buon posto dove passare un po’ di tempo e riguadagnare almeno quel che gli era stato rubato. 

-Così potrai farmi la spada!-

-Vedremo- ripeté ancora una volta il nano, mentre incrociava le braccia.


	2. La spada dell'orco nel bosco

Hobbiville sarebbe stato un bellissimo posto, con le sue morbide e verdeggianti colline, se vi avessero tolto gli Hobbit. Questo, almeno, era il modesto pensiero di Thorin.  
Non poteva passeggiare per la strada senza che qualcuno non si girasse a guardarlo male, o con sospetto, o con troppa insistenza. Lo sguardo che si vedeva rivolgere della giovani Hobbit era quello che gli piaceva di meno; neppure fra le nane di Erebor o delle Ered Luin suscitava tanto entusiasmo.

Quando si muoveva solitamente uscivano sempre in tre; Bilbo in avanscoperta, il passo sicuro, sui piedoni nudi, le spalle dritte e il mento alzato, la camicia sempre fuori dai pantaloncini. Al fianco del nano, Belladonna, che l’accompagnava per le varie strade del villaggio per mostrarglielo, anche più volte, dal momento che non era difficile che alla domanda: -Ricorda in che direzione è casa Baggins?- Thorin avesse indicato quella opposta.  
Aveva conversazioni stimolanti, con la Hobbit, che pareva molto più interessata dei fatti del mondo esterno rispetto agli altri della sua razza.

-Questo perché sono una Tuc- aveva spiegato, sorridente, lasciando la frase in sospeso. Quella frase aveva lasciato il nano più perplesso di prima, ma non aveva aggiunto altro.

E Bungo, beh, lui era un perfetto Hobbit da salotto. Facile trovarlo seduto in poltrona, seduto sulla panchina che dava sulla Via Sacoforino o tuttalpiù seduto a vedere le proprie verdure crescere nel piccolo orticello della casa. Fuori, invece, si avventurava solo quando si parlava di feste. E di feste, aveva scoperto il nano, gli Hobbit ne tenevano parecchie. Sostanziamente, ogni cosa poteva essere un buon motivo per festeggiare. Da quando era arrivato lì, circa due settimana prima, sapeva che ne erano state tenute ben tre. Aveva osservato perplesso i mezz’uomini che avevano bussato alla porta di casa Baggins per consegnare dei regali. Dalle sue parti avveniva il contrario, ma non aveva fatto parola su quella strana usanza.

Il lavoro alla fucina non era particolarmente duro, gli attrezzi che gli venivano commissionati non dovevano essere troppo pregiati ma funzionali. A quanto pareva la gente della Contea aveva dovuto andare avanti per un bel po’ con gli attrezzi della nonna, prima del suo arrivo. C’era quindi molto da fare ma niente di ingestibile, per quanto la coda di fronte alla fucina di mastro Flambardo si allungasse di giorno in giorno. Il suo borsello si riempiva velocemente, quasi il doppio rispetto a quando lavorava a Brea, il che significava che presto avrebbe potuto raggiungere sua sorella e il resto della sua famiglia.  
Il vecchio Flambardo non aveva avuto problemi ad accoglierlo, a patto di una minuscola percentuale e l’apprendista, Forino, l’aveva osservato più volte a bocca aperta mentre batteva il ferro rovente. Alla fine aveva tentato di insegnargli qualcosa, ma questi si era rivelato troppo pigro per fare qualcosa di più che versare il tè a entrambi.

Il problema maggiore, della sua permanenza lì, era che stava finendo le scuse per posticipare il “lavoro” commissionato dal piccolo Hobbit.  
Quando gli aveva detto che avrebbe richiesto un pagamento Bilbo gli aveva portato la sua collezione di insetti, fiori e sassi, a suo dire: - La più preziosa di tutta la contea!-  
Quando gli aveva mostrato la grande quantità di lavoro che doveva fare lui aveva pestato i piedi, affermando di essere arrivato lì per primo.  
Al ripetere quanto avrebbe fatto preoccupare suo padre, con una spada in mano, aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, quando il bambino aveva scrollato le spalle.  
Neppure Fili e Kili erano così cocciuti.

Le settimane erano passate velocemente e se non fosse stato per il faticoso lavoro sarebbe stato già il doppio di quel che era, a causa dei pranzi, delle cene, delle colazioni e delle seconde colazioni, degli spuntini e altri assurdi pasti che Bungo preparava per lui e la famiglia. Poche volte aveva visto Belladonna in cucina, ma d’altra parte lo Hobbit si muoveva per la dispensa come un re nella sua sala del tesoro.

-Papà ti manda i biscotti, e il pane, e la marmellata e il miele per il tè del pomeriggio- disse Bilbo, mentre si allungava sulle punte dei piedi per posare sul tavolo di lavoro l’enorme cestino. Il nano dovette lasciare le pinze roventi di corsa per andare a recuperare al volo il martello che il cesto aveva spostato e che sarebbe altrimenti caduto sulla testolina dello Hobbit.

-Non c’è bisogno. Noi nani possiamo vivere benissimo con due pasti, tre con la colazione. Non abbiamo bisogno di tè pomeridiano o spuntini di mezzanotte- sbuffò, rimettendo a posto l’utensile e facendo spazio sul tavolo in modo che il bambino non attentasse di nuovo alla propria vita. Si passò la mano sulla fronte sudata, prima di tornare a prendere le pinze che aveva lasciato sui tizzoni ardenti.  
Nella piccola fucina, costruita sotto la collina, ci voleva poco perché facesse caldo. Per questo il padrone di casa russava della grossa sulla panchina posizionata all’ingresso che dava sulla via principale di Hobbiville.

-Stai facendo la mia spada?- lo ignorò Bilbo, allungandosi per vedere cosa stesse mettendo a posto in quel momento il nano: -No. È un falcetto- rispose secco di rimando, ottenendo in cambio un broncio.

Il bambino passò la sua mano sulla spada in legno, regalo di Gandalf, un vecchio che portava in giro il suo carretto di fuochi d’artificio. Da quel che aveva capito il principe, almeno.

-Hamfast si è tagliato un dito con il falcetto di suo padre- disse, serio, il bambino: -Ha perso tanto sangue. Io c’ero, l’ho visto.-  
Il nano ringhiò in risposta, mentre continuava imperterrito nel suo lavoro; infilò il falcetto nell’acqua fresca, da cui uscì parecchio vapore e ghignò nel sentire lo Hobbit tossire, con la speranza che scappasse almeno fuori. Il bambino, invece, rimase lì, sventolando le mani per far andare via tutto il vapore.

-Facendoti male con una spada ne uscirebbe molto di più.-

-Tu non hai visto quanto sangue è uscito!- protestò il bambino.

-Ma ho visto quanto ne può far perdere una lama fatta per uccidere.-

-Tu hai mai usato una spada?- trattenne il fiato Bilbo.

-Sì- ringhiò lui in risposta, mentre si spostava per la fucina, il falcetto fra le pinze, il piccolo Hobbit che lo seguiva passo passo, tanto vicino da rischiare di farlo inciampare.

Non avesse mai dato quella risposta. Il bambino iniziò a dire che doveva fargli la spada, doveva assolutamente insegnargli a usarla, di lottare con lui, che finalmente aveva qualcuno con cui esercitarsi, che doveva fare questo e quello, farlo diventare un vero e proprio guerriero. L’unico modo in cui Thorin riuscì a zittirlo fu infilargli mezza pagnotta in bocca, e anche quella durò solo per due minuti.  
Sulla strada verso casa Beggins fu di umore nero e accarezzò ancora, più volte, il pensiero di una pelliccia di Hobbit di fronte alla sua porta d’ingresso.

-Mastro nano! Mastro nano!- tentò di attirare la sua attenzione Bilbo, per l’ennessima volta, che faticava a riportare indietro il cestino ancora pieno, praticamente; -Ma se dicessi che ho visto un orchetto?-

-Non ci crederei- grugnì lui, fulminandolo per l’ennesima volta. Con la battuta del fuoco, fortunatamente, il piccolo Hobbit desisteva almeno per un poco, prima di tornare a lenire la sua, poca, pazienza.

-Ma è vero! Più di uno, anche! Sono là, oltre il campo del vecchio Tuc, giù per la collina e dentro al bosco- spiegò animatamente; -Hanno spade anche loro, ma sono tutte brutte e arrugginite, per questo non le ho prese.-

-Rubare la spada a un orchetto, che cosa sciocca- ringhiò il principe.

-Allora mi credi!-

-Certo che no- non aveva voglia di stare dietro alle fantasie di un bambino, soprattutto in quel momento, sudato e sporco com’era.  
Quella risposta parve azzittire il piccolo Hobbit, che camminò ancora per qualche metro prima di fermarsi sul posto. Thorin non ci diede peso e continuò, sicuro che avrebbe ripreso a seguirlo di lì a poco, fino a quando il bambino non lo superò di corsa, sulle veloci e piccole gambe.

-Ehi!- lo richiamò il nano, voltandosi a osservare il cestino che aveva lasciato per terra. Mancava solo che dovesse portare lui quella pesante zavorra fino a casa Baggins, dopo la faticosa giornata. Digrignò i denti nel vederlo sparire dietro alla curva ma alla fine tornò indietro, afferrando il cesto di malavoglia.

-Dannato moccioso…- commentò rimettendosi in cammino, sopportando a malapena gli sguardi sospettosi degli stessi Hobbit che erano andati a chiedergli di mettere a posto la vecchi pentola della nonna. Fortunatamente per lui conosceva ormai la strada del ritorno abbastanza bene da non perdersi e arrivò senza troppe deviazioni.  
Aprì la porta senza bussare, annunciandosi semplicemente con un: -Mastro Baggins?-  
Belladonna quella mattina stessa era andata a portare del miele ad alcuni dei suoi parenti, quindi sapeva non ci sarebbe stata. In giardino aveva alcuni alveari, in mezzo a una moltitudine di fiori impressionante, e il suo miele era richiesto da molti Hobbit della Contea.

-Signor Thorin! Bentornato- lo salutò la voce gioviale del padrone di casa dal soggiorno, assieme a un rovistare veloce di carte. Non era la prima volta che accadeva, ma quando si avvicinava arrivava per dare un'occhiata per vedere a cosa fosse dovuto, lo Hobbit era già sulla sua poltrona, niente in apparenza fuori posto; -Come è andata dal vecchio Flambardo?-

Il nano rispose con un cupo "bene", prima di posare sulla scrivania il cesto.

-Ringrazio davvero per le vivande, ma non c'è bisogno di mandarmele ogni volta. Non ho mai fame mentre sono in fucina- disse, la faccia scura. In verità voleva solo andare a darsi una sciacquata.

-Si figuri! Non si dica che Bungo Baggins non sfami i suoi ospiti. E comunque preferisco mandare Bilbo a portare il cibo a lei piuttosto che saperlo in giro da solo alla ricerca di elfi, a riempirsi di polvere e graffi- sorrise bonariamente lo Hobbit; -È tornato con lei? Non l'ho sentito entrare.-

-Mi ha abbandonato lungo la strada- rispose il nano.

-Oh! Capisco. Beh, immagino lo rivedremo per cena- fece a sua volta Bungo, mentre si accomodava meglio sulla sua poltrona. Al nano non rimase che incamminarsi verso la sua stanza e lì si rilassò fino a quando il sole non raggiunse le colline, il segnale che la cena sarebbe stata servita da lì a poco. Quando si affacciò nuovamente dalla cucina vide lo Hobbit intento a camminare apprensivamente avanti e indietro per il soggiorno; non era la prima volta che accadeva di fronte agli occhi del principe. Fra Bilbo e Belladonna, Bungo si ansiava per la minima cosa, spesso senza ragione di essere.

-Oh! Signor Thorin. Sto aspettando Bilbo, ma forse farlo sulla porta non ha tanto senso. Preparerò la tavola nel mentre, così quando arriverà potrà gettarsi subito sul cibo. Immagino la fame che avrà! Non ha neppure fatto la sua merenda pomeridiana. Non qui, almeno- cercò di ricomporsi lo Hobbit, mentre si sistemava meglio il panciotto, impeccabile come sempre, prima di incamminarsi di buona lena verso la dispensa. Passò così velocemente di fronte al nano che questi riuscì appena a rispondere con un : -Sì- prima che sparisse.

Passata una mezz’oretta, i due erano seduti a tavola, uno di fronte all’altro, il sole appena tramontato. Thorin era impassibile, i numerosi piatti davanti, mentre Bungo allungava di tanto in tanto la mano per prendere qualcosa, prima di chiedere subito scusa per la scortesia. Se non era fame nervosa quella.

-È mai tornato così tardi?- domandò alla fine Thorin, che iniziava a non sopportare più quella specie di bollitore su piedi Hobbit.

Bungo saltò sulla sedia, prima di guardare apprensivamente in direzione della porta: -È sempre a casa poco prima di cena! Sporco, puzzolente, spesso con i piedi impantanati di fango, ma sempre!- si lasciò sfuggire, alla fine, il tono acuto.

Il nano sospirò, prima di alzarsi. Allungò una mano per prendere due pagnotte, una se la infilò nella tasca del mantello, l’altra la spezzò a metà e se ne mise una in bocca. Finito di masticare si incamminò in direzione dell’uscita: -Rimani qui, Bungo, nel caso dovesse tornare. Se tra qualche ora non siamo di ritorno allerta gli altri e iniziate a cercare anche voi- ordinò. Nessun bambino andava lasciato da solo al buio, per quanto irritante e lagnoso fosse.

La fresca aria serale di Hobbiville lo accolse sulla porta e lo accompagnò, mentre scendeva dalla collina. Aveva una mezza idea di dove avrebbe potuto trovarlo e cercò di ricordare cosa aveva detto: -Oltre il campo del vecchio Nop, per la collina e dentro al bosco… o qualcosa del genere.  
Sperò di ricordare bene la direzione che il piccolo Hobbit aveva indicato e aumentò il passo quando si ritrovò di fronte il recinto di un grosso campo coltivato. Lo scavalcò velocemente e in poco tempo fu dall’altra parte. Fu quando si ritrovò di fronte il bosco che comprese che iniziava la parte difficile.

Non era un posto piccolo, quello, mentre lo Hobbit che cercava lo era alquanto. Senza contare quanto fossero difficili da trovare se quella era la loro intenzione. Le apparizioni improvvise del piccolo Bilbo al suo fianco lo avevano fatto sobbalzare un paio di volte.

Si inoltrò fra gli alberi, la luce luminosa della luna e delle stelle lo aiutava a non inciampare in radici e sassi, ma di certo non a trovare tracce di passaggio. Arrivò però su quello che aveva l’aria di essere una sorta di sentiero e decise di seguirlo: -Bilbo!- iniziò a gridare, mentre si allontanava sempre più dalla strada principale. Sbuffò, irritato dalla situazione in cui quella piccola peste l’aveva cacciato, tutto perché non aveva voluto credere alla sua storiella. La verità era, però, che anche lui provava un minimo di apprensione. Un poco perché nel piccolo Hobbit vedeva, senza che lo volesse, molto di Fili e Kili. Un po’ perché in qualche modo, si stava affezionando. Non che la cosa gli piacesse. Ma ammirava il coraggio con cui era pronto a esporsi fino al risultare stupido per la propria famiglia e gente. In quello erano incredibilmente simili, fin troppo.

-Bilbo! Vieni fuori! Tuo padre sta morendo di preoccupazione!- continuò a gridare per un bel po’, avventurandosi sempre più nel bosco; per sua fortuna gli alberi non erano così fitti da impedire alla luce di passare: -Bilbo!-  
A un certo punto rischiò di mettere il piede in fallo, a causa di una ripida discesa nascosta da dei cespugli; riuscì ad aggrapparsi a un ramoscello prima di finire a ruzzolare di sotto, ma questo non gli evitò comunque di imprecare in Khuzdul. Tuttavia, per un istante, con la coda dell’occhio, vide qualcosa: un improvviso scintillio fra le foglie, proveniente da sotto di lui.

Thorin rimase immobile per qualche secondo, ponderando la situazione. Quindi lasciò andare il ramoscello per iniziare a scendere, finendo per fare tutto il pendio di corsa e atterrare con un salto sul piano. Si incamminò, cercando di cogliere nuovamente quell’improvviso scintillio, e infine si ritrovò in una piccola radura nascosta, protetta dagli alberi.

Lo spettacolo che si ergeva in mezzo lo lasciò perplesso: a riflettere la luce della luna era stato un elmo. Un elmo da orchetto. I tre cadaveri infatti appartenevano a quell’infima razza, che Thorin aveva combattuto più volte di quanto avrebbe voluto. Accatastati uno sull’altro, erano ormai scheletri, ma accanto a loro vi erano ancora armi e armature, se così si potevano chiamare quei pezzi di metallo acciaccato, divorato dalla ruggine e dal tempo. Chissà da quanto erano lì.

Si avvicinò ai resti e fu quando notò delle tracce di sangue ben recenti che sentì un piagnucolio sommesso. Bilbo poteva essere un Hobbit e possedere il dono di diventare invisibile, ma ancora non aveva completamente padroneggiato quell’arte.  
Si guardò attorno e un altro mugolio lo guidò a dei cespugli fra due rocce poggiate alla parete ripida.

-Bilbo..?- chiamò ancora una volta, prima di scostare i rami all’improvviso, scoprendo il nascondiglio, pronto a prendere il coltello da lancio nel caso non si fosse trattata di una creatura innocua come lo Hobbit che stava cercando. Per sua fortuna era solo Bilbo.

Il bambino alzò i grandi occhi verdi, scuri nella notte, e il nano si lasciò scappare un impercettibile sospiro di sollievo. Lo Hobbit si strinse di più le ginocchia al petto, se possibile facendosi ancora più piccolo; pareva essere tutto intero, scompigliato, pieno di tagli e foglie come suo solito. Le guance brillavano per le lacrime, sotto la luce della luna.

-Sei tutto intero, quindi. Vieni fuori; tuo padre sta morendo di preoccupazione- disse, sgarbato. Ora che era certo che il bimbo non fosse in pericolo poteva pensare alla cena e al riposo a cui aveva dovuto rinunciare per andare a cercarlo. In risposta Bilbo distolse lo sguardo, chiudendosi in un mutismo provocatorio, per quanto ogni tanto si lasciasse scappare qualche gemito.

Thorin strinse i denti, prima di notare come si chiudesse del tutto attorno alla mano destra e delle tracce di sangue semi-secco sui suoi pantaloni. Alzò un sopracciglio, prima di piegarsi sulle ginocchia: -Cosa hai fatto alla mano?-

-Niente- rispose alla fine Bilbo.

Thorin allungò la propria, enorme a confronto delle braccine scheletriche del bambino, e lo costrinse a mostrargli la destra, sciogliendo la sua posizione difensiva. Fu così che notò le grosse macchie rosse sulla camicetta. Nel palmo della destra del piccolo vi era un brutto e grosso taglio che fece aggrottare le sopracciglia al principe; -Hai cercato di prendere una delle spade?- domandò. Le armi erano incastrate nel terreno, diversa terra ci era finita sopra e in qualche modo erano diventate parte della piccola pianura. Tirarle fuori avrebbe significato faticare un minimo e di certo non erano il lavoro adatto alle braccia di un piccolo Hobbit:  
-Te l’ho detto che tentare di prendere la spada da un orchetto è da sciocchi.-

A quelle parole nuovi grossi lacrimoni iniziarono a scendere sull guance del bambino, che apparve al nano più pallido del solito, tanto da farlo preoccupare.

-Ma così mi avresti creduto! Nessuno mi crede mai, neppure Hamfast e Otho, e tutti sono spaventati dal bosco e non vogliono venire fin qui, perché sono dei fifoni. Ma allora nessuno mi crede… se ti portavo la spada… allora dovevi dire che avevo ragione, che avevo ragione io e tu torto!- pestò i piedi il bambino, prima di rabbrividire visibilmente a causa dell’aria notturna.

Thorin sospirò, prima di voltarsi a guardare i resti degli orchetti.

-Gandalf ha raccontato, una volta, che uno chiamato Ganfib… Galfin… Golfimbul ha portato qui degli orchi perché voleva conquistare la contea. Ma il mio bis bis bis bis… beh, un Tuc li ha fermati- si inorgorglì un poco il piccolo Hobbit: -Ho cercato gli orchetti per tanto tempo ma quando li ho trovati nessuno ha voluto seguirmi fino a qui…- ripeté ancora, cercando di strattonare via il braccio dalla presa di Thorin, ottenendo solo il risultato di sobbalzare dal dolore. 

Lui alla fine lo lasciò andare, per togliersi il mantello e prendere il bordo della manica della camicia che aveva indosso; sperò che Bungo non ci fosse troppo affezionato, prima di strapparla con decisione, in modo tale da avere un lembo. Quindi prese la mano del bambino e cominciò a fargli una fasciatura con insolita delicatezza. Bilbo continuò a piangere, in silenzio, osservando preoccupato la stoffa bianca che si macchiava lentamente.

-Quindi sei venuto qui per mostrare che avevi ragione- riassunse in due parole il nano; -E ti sei tagliato pur di portarmi una prova.-

-Tu sei tanto grande e forte, e hai combattuto. Avresti riconosciuto la spada e allora magari ne avresti fatta una anche per me. Così potrò usarla se gli orchetti attaccheranno di nuovo. Però non sono riuscito a tirarla via ed è diventato buio...-

Thorin sospirò, prima di portare le iridi azzurre sul bambino, che si azzittì, stringendosi di più nelle spalle, rabbrividendo ancora una volta. Il nano allungò una mano al mantello che aveva posato per terra e lo avvolse con decisione attorno al bambino, che si ritrovò quasi ad annegare nella pelliccia, avvolto però da un tepore piacevole, che presto lo scaldò del tutto, facendogli tornare un po’ di colore alle guance. Thorin lo chiuse per bene nel mantello, prima di alzarsi nuovamente:

-Avrei dovuto crederti- ammise alla fine, e quelle poche parole interruppero le lacrime del piccolo Hobbit, che trattenne il respiro, quasi avesse paura di aver sentito male; -Non avresti dovuto avventurati nel bosco con il tramonto così vicino, ma se non avessi pensato male delle tue parole non saresti mai venuto qui. Quindi direi che abbiamo sbagliato entrambi.-

Bilbo aspetto qualche istante, prima di annuire animatamente: -Siamo pari!- esclamò.

-Però tuo padre è davvero in apprensione- osservò ancora una volta il principe, osservando il piccolo muoversi a disagio dentro al mantello. Quindi decise di alzarsi e prese a zampettare verso il centro della radura, rischiando di portarsi dietro mezzo cespuglio e spazzando a terra col lungo strascico del pesante mantello. Thorin sospirò, mentre si alzava per andare a prenderlo per i bordi, a impedire almeno che si impigliasse da qualche altra parte.

-Non devo prendere la spada, quindi?-

-No. E allontana subito la mano, prima che ti tagli anche l’altra!- ringhiò il nano e immediatamente lo Hobbit fece riscomparire la mancina dentro la manica.

-Ok…- il piccolo disse, mogio, prima di alzare i lucidi occhi verdi sull’adulto: -Andiamo a casa, ora?-

-Sperando che tuo padre non abbia già tirato giù dal letto mezza Hobbiville…- rispose il nano, mentre si incamminava dietro a Bilbo, che cercava di arrampicarsi su per la salita; non era la prima volta che veniva lì quindi sapeva più o meno come fare, ma ciò non toglieva che era un’impresa complicata, per un piccolo Hobbit dalla zampa ferita con indosso un mantello pesante tanto quanto lui.

Thorin lo prese da sotto le ascelle, attento che non scivolasse a causa della stoffa, e se lo mise sulle spalle. Bilbo protestò un poco, affermando di non avere bisogno di aiuto, ma poi strinse ancora una volta, e questa con gentilezza, le ciocche scure di Thorin, che iniziò ad arrampicarsi, aggrappandosi a questo o a quell’arbusto. Alla fine lo Hobbit cercò anche di far andare il mantello sulle spalle del nano, nel tentativo di coprire un poco anche lui.

Non ci mise molto ad arrivare in cima e a quel punto si tirò in piedi con uno sbuffo, mentre si guardava attorno, il bosco silenzioso e scuro tanto quanto lo era prima. Per un po’ nessuno dei due disse o fece nulla, fino a quando lo Hobbit non iniziò a dondolare i piedi, spazientito: -Non andiamo?-

-In che direzione è Hobbiville?- il principe grugnì in risposta.

A rispondergli fu il silenzio, fino a quando il bambino non bisbigliò un incorporeo: -Non lo so…-

-Come non lo sai?!- saltò su il nano; -Sei venuto qua più volte!-

-Sì, ma con la luce del sole!- gonfiò le guance il bambino, stringendo con più forza i capelli del nano con la mano buona, e l’altro gliela schiaffeggiò: -Di notte è tutto diverso… Non riesco a vedere bene e a seguire le tracce…- disse, a voce più mogia.

Thorin cercò di capire da che parte fosse arrivato, ma ovunque si voltasse ogni possibile strada sembrava uguale all’altra. Persi, nel bel mezzo della notte, in un bosco. Sospirò, prima di allungare il collo per cercare di osservare il bambino: -Sei proprio sicuro di non riuscire a orientarti?-

Bilbo si sporse, cercando di trovare una direzione di cui fosse certo, ma il mugolio indeciso lo scoraggiò del tutto; -Invece con la luce riusciresti?-

-Sì!- rispose più convinto il bambino: -Ho lasciato delle tracce, ma sono piccole e nascoste perché non volevo che nessuno trovasse gli orchi senza di me…-

-Quello qui dietro è il luogo più riparato nei paraggi?- 

-Penso… penso di sì- rispose il piccolo Hobbit.

E dunque giù di nuovo per il piccolo pendio. Thorin si portò Bilbo al petto per non essere troppo sbilanciato e non farlo cadere, e lui si aggrappò con un braccio al collo del nano, mentre scendevano veloci, in viso un’espressione quasi eccitata, nonostante la brutta situazione. -Rifacciamolo!- gridò, quando il principe atterrò nella radura con un salto.

-Assolutamente no- fu la secca risposta.

Il piccolo, in verità, prima dell’arrivo di Thorin, quando si era tagliato e si era ritrovato all’improvviso al buio, si era sentito perso, completamente perso. Solo, la mano dolorante, sentendo male come poche altre volte ricordava, si era nascosto e raggomitolato, piangendo al pensiero che nessuno l’avrebbe più ritrovato, che sarebbe diventato come gli orchetti, scheletrico e mangiato dalle piante.

Quando aveva sentito qualcuno calpestare i rami e fare rumore nella pianura aveva trattenuto il fiato, al pensiero della bestia che l’avrebbe trovato di lì a poco, divorandolo, senza lasciare neanche le ossa per mamma e papà. Quando aveva visto il volto scuro e preoccupato di Thorin, però, la paura era scemata via tutta, anche la mano aveva iniziato a fare meno male.

In quel momento, in braccio a quel nano tanto forte, sentiva che nessun pericolo avrebbe potuto toccarlo, che alcun male lo avrebbe mai sfiorarlo. Anche la notte si era fatta un poco meno buia.

-Visto che non possiamo tornare indietro ci sistemeremo qui e aspetteremo l’alba- spiegò in poche parole Thorin, mentre tornava al nascondiglio che lo Hobbit aveva scelto prima di essere trovato, che sembrava essere appunto il posto che offriva più protezione. Sapeva che quei territori erano sicuri, ma conosceva poco la fauna e non voleva doversi trovare a combattere contro qualcosa nel buio della notte.

Sistemò il bambino a terra, mentre lisciava appena il terreno, prima di sedersi e fare spazio anche al piccolo Hobbit. Lui si mise al suo fianco, alzando gli occhi verdi su di lui, mentre si stringeva meglio nel mantello: -Aspettiamo?-

-Cerca di dormire se riesci, e…- si interruppe quando sentì la pancia del bimbo brontolare all’improvviso. Bilbo arrossì, prima di scomparire col viso quasi totalmente fra la pelliccia, tanto che spuntavano solo i capelli castani.

-Hai fame…-

-No!-

-Prendi- a quella proposta spuntò appena un occhio e il naso, per vedere cosa gli stesse porgendo il nano; era la pagnotta che si era messo in tasca prima di uscire di casa. A quella visione lo stomaco di Bilbo si fece sentire nuovamente e al piccolo non rimase che avventarsi sul cibo. Era da pranzo che non metteva qualcosa sotto i denti, e per qualcuno come lui significava un tempo davvero, davvero lunghissimo.

Lo Hobbit arrivò quasi a divorargli il pane direttamente dalla mano: -Ehi! Attento, le mie dita non si mangiano- ringhiò, tirandole indietro appena in tempo per evitare che vi tirasse un morso. Il bambino alzò il visino sorridente su di lui, sporco di briciole, ma gli occhi di nuovo brillanti.

-Non ho altro- frenò la sua contentezza il principe, ricevendo indietro un verso di disaccordo; -Ora dormi. La mattina verrà più in fretta- disse, mentre sistemava la schiena contro la parete. Bilbo lo imitò, chiudendo gli occhi quando Thorin lo osservava con aria truce, succhiodendone uno quando pensava non lo stesse facendo. E intanto si muoveva dentro il mantello, irrequieto.

-Si può sapere cosa..?!- il ringhio di Thorin fu interrotto dal movimento brusco dello Hobbit, che si mise in piedi, cercando di sistemare il mantello anche addosso all’altro, senza riuscirci particolarmente: -Cosa stai facendo?- completò a quel punto, il tono meno duro.

Bilbo non rispose fino a quando non ebbe coperto tutta la parte dell’adulto che riusciva a vedere, ignorando il fatto che l’altra era ancora totalmente all’aria. Quindi si rimise a sedere, soddisfatto, mettendosi un triangolino sulle gambe, giusto per avere qualcosa addosso anche lui; -Ora anche tu non avrai freddo.-

Il nano sbuffò, tirando via il mantello e rovinando il certosino lavoro dello Hobbit, che finì a gambe all’aria; si passò l’indumento sulle spalle e poi aprì un braccio. Bilbo sgranò gli occhi, trattenendo con forza il fiato. Thorin aggrottò le sopracciglia: -Cosa c’è, adesso?!-

-Hai le ali! Le ali come un drago! Ecco dove le tenevi nascoste!- saltellò sul posto il bambino, facendo sbuffare il principe, che lo acciuffò per un piede e se lo trascinò al fianco, prima di avvolgerlo col braccio e il mantello; - Non sono ali. Non hai sentito tua madre? Sono un nano, un nano. E non osare più a paragonarmi a un drago, se non vuoi tornare a stare al freddo- minacciò.

Il bambino si sistemò per mettersi più comodo, appoggiandosi al corpo muscoloso e grande dell’altro; -Perché?- domandò.

Thorin alzò gli occhi al cielo; il periodo dei ‘perché’ dei suoi nipoti era appena passato, e non ne aveva un ricordo felice: -Perché un drago ha fatto molto male alla mia gente e mi ha tolto molte cose che mi erano care- rispose, sentendo il piccolo trattenere il fiato un’altra volta.

-Davvero? Allora i draghi ci sono davvero?!- domandò, assolutamente troppo eccitato per dormire. Molti degli Hobbit adulti erano più che convinti che fossero solo le storie del vecchio pazzo che era Gandalf, e che doveva convincersene anche lui.

-Sì- disse, un tono tanto duro e secco che il piccolo smise di agitarsi. Bilbo lo osservò per qualche istante, vedendone il viso duro, che parve d’improvviso scolpito nella pietra. Non lo conosceva a pieno, ma vide qualcosa, qualcosa che una volta sua madre gli aveva indicato, spiegandogli che quello era il Dolore. Che era diverso da quello che provava quando si tagliava il dito con la carta o prendeva una storta, che era molto più profondo e per questo difficile da accarezzare. Che andava via con difficoltà e che poche cose si potevano fare a riguardo.

-Anche tu ti sei fatto male- disse, piano, prima di poggiare la testa riccioluta al braccio del nano. Lui non disse niente, osservando i resti degli orchi in fronte a sé, vedendo per un attimo le porte di Khazad-dûm e i corpi dei nemici che buttava a terra.  
Poi abbassò gli occhi azzurri sul piccolo Hobbit, che lo stava già osservando, il nasino puntato verso l’alto, la camicia del nano stretta nel piccolo pugno. Quindi si alzò per l’ennesima volta, mettendosi a cavalcioni di una gamba del nano per posare la testa e allargare le braccia per abbracciarne il robusto ed enorme petto.

-Ti fai sempre male, quando tieni in mano una spada…- mormorò il nano; -Ma anche se non lo fai…- aggiunse, il tono però troppo basso perché potesse sentirlo. Impacciato, si sistemò meglio nel mantello, in cui alla fine avvolse anche Bilbo, che cinse con le braccia, il naso solleticato dai ribelli ciuffi di quel piccolo Baggins.

Non ci volle molto perché alla fine ne sentisse il respiro regolare e rimanesse solo con la compagnia dei suoi pensieri, ma la presenza calda di Bilbo rimase lì, presente, e difficile da ignorare.

 

*********************************************

 

-Ma è sangue, quello?!- strillò il povero Bungo, che corse incontro al duo, che era stato scortato da tre o quattro mezz’uomini che si erano avvicinati per assicurarsi che Bilbo stesse bene. Questo non si curò tanto delle parole del padre, preferendo corrergli incontro, le braccine aperte, sulle labbra un sorriso enorme: -Papà!

Thorin vide il padrone di casa Baggins riempire la distanza che lo separava dal figlio a una velocità su cui non avrebbe mai scommesso. In meno di un attimo il piccolo Hobbit fu fra le braccia di Bungo, che lo tastava preoccupatissimo.

-Ma cos’è questa?! È un taglio, un taglio davvero bruttissimo. Oh, Bilbo! Che cosa hai toccato?! Dobbiamo disinfettarlo subito, e guarda i tuoi vestiti! Sono pieni di sangue, fango e chissà che altro! Sono ragni, questi?!-

Thorin iniziò a smettere di ascoltare Bungo, continuando a camminare verso casa Baggins, superando gli altri; non aveva chiuso occhio tutta la notte, stando di guardia. Era dal pomeriggio precedente che voleva stendersi sul letto e niente gliel’avrebbe impedito, questa volta.

-Papà, papà!- sentì Bilbo interrompere il fiume di parole che era il genitore; -Ho fame!- rispose a tutto.

Thorin non riuscì a trattenere un lieve sorriso.  
Almeno era la conferma che stava bene.


End file.
